starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rook
=Appearance= Although chronologically Conell is slightly over 100 years old, his appearance reflects the amount of time that he has spent outside of an IRAX Stasis Pod, and therefore he resembles someone in their early twenties. He has pitch black hair and sage green eyes. Conell has a tattoo on his back of a Rook's wings, a cross, and a collection of skulls. He also carries decades worth of battle scars in various locations all over his body. 350px|center =Powers and Abilities= The tattoo on Conell's back grants him his mutant powers. *Avianthropy The ability to transform or shape-shift into a Rook for a limited amount of time. *Mediumship The ability to commune with the dead *Ectokinesis The ability to absorb the energy of deceased beings. The extent of this ability is yet unknown, however he has been known to use it for healing, as well as augmenting his own natural abilities. *Umbrakinesis The ability to manipulate darkness/shadows. The extent of this ability is yet unknown, however he has been known to be able to travel or transport himself into shadows at ranged distances from himself, use the shadows/darkness for camouflage, and also to fling projectile weaponry of shadow matter. =History= Conell was born in a middle class Irish family around 1900. He was just cusping adolescence and looking towards adult hood when the call to arms came through the country. He and his father joined the Irish Volunteers to fight for the liberation of their country from the British. Conell was severely injured during the Easter Rising of 1916, his father was killed. Conell, along with a handful of other injured IRA soldiers, were collected by a team of scientists and involuntarily conscripted into an IRA mutant weapons program titled IRAX. The IRAX con spired with the terrorist organization HYDRA, and brought in a Mutant tattoo artist who had the ability to give his subjects powers according to the art he inked on them. Over the next several decades, the IRAX would use their team of Mutants for select actions in their fight for a free and complete Irish Republic. The IRAX used psychic therapies to ensure loyalty and to suppress memories of the Mutants. When not in use, the Mutants were regularly placed in stasis to preserve their strength and vitality. Prior to the disarmament of the the Provisional IRA, HYDRA 'liquefied' the various elements of IRAX in order for to maintain secrecy. Through means yet to be revealed, Conell survived this eradication. The young man awoke on a container ship at sea that was bound for America. Inside the crate with him he found a small arsenal of weaponry, clothes, falsified documents, and a small stash of US Dollars. Though Conell had no memory of how or why he ended up in the crate, he knew better than to look this gift-horse in the mouth. Upon arrival to the states, he grabbed what he could carry and got lost. He then worked his way across the country, trying to familiarize himself with this new technological age while at the same time trying to piece together the murky cloud of his past. He currently resides in the San Francisco and works for Sims Metal Management and also a local cemetery near his run down apartment complex. Ghosts During one of his first missions after the IRAX experiments, Conell was severely injured. He utilized his ability to absorb ectoplasmic energy from the dead soldiers around him to assist in healing himself. This being the first time he'd ever used the power he did not know the possible consequences however and he later found out that by using all of the fallen soldiers energy, he did not leave them with enough to cross over into the next plane. As a result to this day the ghosts of the IRA and MI-13 agent will periodically appear to Conell. Sometimes they will assist him, other times they hamper him, and still other times the rival ghosts just devolve into fighting with each other. =Possessions= *ArmaLite AR-18 Assault Rifle *Baretta 90two handgun *1996 Ducati 916 Senna 400px|left 250px|right 400px|center Category:MutantsCategory:VagueCategory: Males (WH)